dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
The World R:1
:This article is about The World, which is the video game that Project .hack takes place in. For the sequels, see The World R:2, The World R:X, and The World -4th Era-. The World (ザ・ワールド, Za Waarudo) is the first massively multi-player online RPG since Pluto's Kiss. Developed for the ALTIMIT OS, The World had a lot of media hype, resulting in over 100,000 preorders being taken in November 2007. The World was sold online for download, and in the first day alone it sold 4,576,623 copies. The World was created by the genius programmer Harald Hoerwick under the name Fragment. Fragment was released as a limited beta approximately nine months prior to the release of The World. The beta was stopped early for unknown reasons and The World was released shortly afterwards. Game World The World's storyline is based on the Epitaph of Twilight, an epic poem by the web author Emma Wielant. In the game the world has been under attack by monsters, which has forced the forces of good to retreat into fiercely defended cities and forts. Only adventurers (represented by the players) are allowed to penetrate the magical shields around these safe havens and battle with the monsters that lurk outside. These adventurers draw their power through their mastery of waves, symbols that are inscribed onto their bodies and equipment that allow them to channel the power of the elements into their bodies in the form of magical skills and abilities. Version History *ver. ?.?? (before SIGN) **Crystallization status removed from The World *ver. 2.01 (INFECTION)Due to the gap in release dates, the U.S. versions of the .hack games each use the updated game engine from the following Japanese release (For example, the U.S. version of INFECTION uses the updated game engine from the Japanese version of MUTATION). Since the engine version is reflected in "The World's" displayed version, the U.S. and Japanese games list different versions for the same time period. Games listed in plain text contain the listed version in their Japanese release, those listed in italics contain the indicated version in the American release. **PKing removed from The World *ver. 2.75 (MUTATION/''INFECTION) **Treasure chests upgraded **Previous glitch that caused disarmed trap boxes to give out Fortune Wires fixed (may have been fixed in an earlier version) **Elemental Criticals added **Physical and Magical Tolerance added **20 Million users confirmed *ver. 2.90 (OUTBREAK/MUTATION) **Grunty Flag Racing added *ver. 3.02 (QUARANTINE/OUTBREAK) **Grunty Search feature added *ver. 3.65 (QUARANTINE'') **Item Completion Event added **Full compatibility with the Neuro Gloves *ver. ?.?? (Before Legend of the Twilight) **Knuckle Master class added **Class Change feature added **PKing restored **Limited-time Root Town Naval Monte added for the span of one summer **Parties can now contain more than three PCs Features Classes The World featured six classes when it was first released, and several more were added as expansion packs were released. Dungeons Dungeons are the main feature of The World. Grunties Grunties are animals in The World and that players can raise and care for as virtual pets, and also use as mounts. In .hack//Legend of the Twilight, Hotaru is seen carrying a baby grunty everywhere. Items The World harbors a great number of items, collected by players. PCs The World boasts a very deep player creation system. Servers Servers contain a Root Town where many players gather to chat. Notes Es: The World ko:The World * Category:Fictional Video Games